<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wtfock s4: a summary by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628745">wtfock s4: a summary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, just a little summary, so you don't have to watch the same clips over and over again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i can't really summarize a summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Kato Fransen/Moyo Makadi, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wtfock s4: a summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>The season starts off with a great clip. Flashbacks to wtFOCKDOWN, bits and pieces of protests, gr8 content. The boys are all there, the girls are all there. Yasmina is shining. Sobbe is vibing. Everyone is happy. I am v happy.</li>
<li>Kato is (basically the only one lol) dancing and she rejects Moyo (and we never find out why! spoiler oop-)</li>
<li>Kato main reveal: another white main! Lovely!!!!!!</li>
<li>(It really occurs to me how the only good clip was the one where Kato wasn't the center/main, as if this is what they want? idk bro this shit is confusing)</li>
<li>Amber can't pronounce people by their names, only Instagram handles, it's a problem</li>
<li>Aaron cares more about a new influencer than his own girlfriend he pined after for an entire season. GrOwth!!!!</li>
<li>Yasmina being a supportive queen, we love to see it, we love to love it, we would love to have her season</li>
<li>Kato compliments Zoë for her lipstick simply so wtfock has another spon lmao gotta earn dat money</li>
<li>Omg the mural is still there. What a great main. Oh wait it's not the main, ah ok ok cool cool</li>
<li>This was the period when people still shipped Luca with Kato. Luca bby, you deserve better</li>
<li>The only good thing about this clip: Robbe Ijzermans, i am looking respectfully</li>
<li>Kato has a controlling mom, that's a bummer, but at least she gets free clothes from c&amp;a and has a high enough self-esteem to put up a big ass poster of herself on her bedroom door</li>
<li>Crop tops</li>
<li>Two minute clip of Kato getting ready. And then there's me dropping out of bed looking like shit but also not giving a shit bc nobody cares about me anyway lmaooo tea</li>
<li>Amber called the Broerrrs amateurs, uh have you seen Robbe??? Sander and I do not agree</li>
<li>Another two minute clip of Kato getting her makeup off. Hate to break it to you luv but that's not how quick and easy that goes jdskjda reAliSM!!!! </li>
<li>Kato stalks Moyo on Instagram. Finally something realistic at least</li>
<li>Luca is a queen and the only good choice so far was to put her in this season a lot</li>
<li>FoCkInG NiCE aka Robbe's only line this season, tragic</li>
<li>The Broerrrs couldn't care less about Moyo, as long as they gain Kato's followers, which, she doesn't even really have btw. She should be gaining THEIR followers</li>
<li>Kato and Moyo have a dance battle. The cinematography is great but how could it not with filmmaker Robbe</li>
<li>Moyo yeets out, mood, but at least Robbe thought it was focking nice</li>
<li>Aaron suddenly has a motorcycle, i mean it's nice but the potential of giving Sander one ugh</li>
<li>The Broerrrs are ignoring Moyo's feelings once again, bbys ever heard about bros before hoes well guess not when they have money and a pretty face</li>
<li>The Broerrrs dropping Robbe's ass and not tagging him in anything relating the new vlog, Sander and I are coming for you, this ain't focking nice</li>
<li>Robbe dropped his fake friends</li>
<li>Um Jens is staring at Kato as if he wants her but lemme tell you they never come back to this, maybe Jens was just high (another spoiler oop-)</li>
<li>A wild Britt appears, she makes me gay as fuck but like, what was the reason</li>
<li>Zoë doesn't trust Kato, same bby, but communicate</li>
<li>YASMINA LOOKS GOOD AS FUCK</li>
<li>Kato stares at Zoë and Senne with the worst background music choice lmao but oh they never come back to that ever again either, i mean why get a plot am i right</li>
<li>Moyo hates Kato</li>
<li>Moyo sleeps through the night</li>
<li>Moyo loves Kato</li>
<li>I would love to marry Kato's co-worker, oops sorry irrelevant info</li>
<li>Everyone is ignoring Luca's birthday, these bitches and these snitches messing with ma girl</li>
<li>Aaron asking Kato if she thinks he's hot right in front of Amber??? what the fock</li>
<li>Moyo raps. Out of nowhere. After suddenly liking Kato. Out of nowhere. Ebox gimme the beat</li>
<li>Why is he trying to kiss her????????? What the fock is happening????????? (but tbh Moyo can get ittttt)</li>
<li>They use a song from the Sobbe date clip, the audacity of this bitch imma get on the next plane to antwerp and show them the dISreSpecT</li>
<li>kato. is. a. racist.</li>
<li>yasmina. is. a. queen.</li>
<li>Robbe dropped out of school or smt</li>
<li>Oh, there he is. He didn't. He just skips his friends every now and then because he's established and grown and doesn't like unnecessary drama, so instead he just makes out with his boyfriend somewhere who wtfock has completely forgotten about btw</li>
<li>Sander rides trains now, don't even ask</li>
<li>Kato asking Moyo if she can trust him. Honey what about having a proper conversation first and getting to know someone lol</li>
<li>I'd love to practice some moves with Jens and Robbe anytime, oh wait sorry unnecessary info again</li>
<li>Yasmina and Zoë not taking any shit, we love to see it</li>
<li>Aaron gives Kato Moyo's address as if it's his Instagram handle, brooo it's a no from me</li>
<li>I stan one man only and his name is Izzy Makadi, Izzy season 5 when</li>
<li>Moyo and Kato can't finish their sentences, so instead they just kiss or smt</li>
<li>Wait why are they kissing again? In a kitchen? Also they hug as if they've been bffs for six years what is dis</li>
<li>Oh right they kiss because they've never talked but apparently feel chemistry</li>
<li>Kato is racist again!!!! Love to see a racism storyline from a white's perspective!!!! So thought through!!!!! Much representation!!!!! </li>
<li>Wait did they only cast Bas for him to dump Kato? I stan</li>
<li>Kato calling the Broerrrs vlogs dumb even though she jumped at the chance to be in one, where's the logic (and the plot lmao)</li>
<li>Moyo and Kato make out every day at 8am, guess how tired I am, just give me Sander</li>
<li>Amber is NOT ugly AT ALL!!!! also, Luca telling Aaron to treat her better? go off queen and date me pls</li>
<li>Amber gets a package from c&amp;a out of nowhere and Yasmina smells bullshit</li>
<li>Still no plot</li>
<li>Give me Robbe</li>
<li>Give me Sander</li>
<li>Give me Senne</li>
<li>Give me Milan</li>
<li>Give me Noor</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I wrote this lol but I had to get my thoughts out somewhere and I don't have Twitter or Tumblr or smt. Tell me your opinions on this season. Watch me make one of these for every episode lol.</p><p>See ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>